


GeeGay has created a groupchat

by GalaxyMaje



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frank is really caring, Group chat, Hes like the mom of the group, Homophobia, M/M, Patrick Is a shipper, Poly, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt, Tw suicide references, i'll add more later, really gay, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMaje/pseuds/GalaxyMaje
Summary: its a stupid groupchat AU





	1. Satan is chill

**Author's Note:**

> GeeGay=Gerard  
> FunGhoul=Frank  
> SmolWay=Mikey  
> Fedora=Patrick  
> xXEmoXx=Pete  
> SpoopyJim=Josh  
> GayForTB=Tyler  
> Ryro=Ryan  
> BrenDANK=Brendon  
> Satan=Satan

**GeeGay Has Created A Group Chat**

**GeeGay has added FunGhoul, SmallWay, Fedora, xXEmoXx, SpoopyJim, GayForTB, Ryro, and BrenDANK to the group chat**

**GeeGay Has renamed the chat to "Sinners"**

_FunGhoul_ : The hell is this?

 _GeeGay_ : Hell

 _FunGhoul_ : ...

 _xXEmoXx_ : iLl hav3 u no h3ll i2 btr then th1s

 _BrenDANK_ : I just wanted to nap, now you're going around waking me up

 _xXEmoXx_ : lolzer sorry XD

 _BrenDANK_ : can we remove Pete?

 _GeeGay_ : No 

 _BrenDANK_ : awww

 _xXEmoXx_ : XD y would u r3mov3 m3?

 _xXEmoXx_ : Hi it's Patrick, I punched Pete and stole his phone,

 

**SpoopyJim and GayForTB have come online**

 

 _SpoopyJim_ : hi

 _GayForTB_ : yo

 _SpoopyJim_ : aw I missed Patrick punching Pete :(

 _xXEmoXx_ : fuck you

 _GayForTB_ : Hey don't swear

 _GayForTB_ : It's not nice

 _SmolWay_ : Welcome to find the Christian!

 

**BrenDANK has added Satan to the group chat**

 

 _Satan_ : hi

 _GayForTB_ : ...

 _Satan_ : Nice place, reminds me of home. 

 _Satan_ : GTG have a wonderful day

 

**Satan has left the group chat**

 

 _GayForTB_ : Who was that?

 _BrenDANK_ : IDK

 

 

 


	2. Can I Understand You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeeGay=Gerard  
> FunGhoul=Frank  
> Dead.=Mikey  
> Fedora=Patrick  
> Emo=Pete  
> SpookyJim=Josh  
> BlurryFace=Tyler  
> Ryro=Ryan  
> BrenDANK=Brendon

_Dead_.: Fuck Trump

 _Emo_ : Don't fuck Trump

 _BlurryFace_ : Dont swear

 _GeeGay_ : Mikey watch your language

 _Dead_.: No

 _GeeGay_ : k

 _FunGhoul_ : IM TRYING TOSLEEP

 _BlurryFace_ : but i can't when you all have guns for hands

 _FunGhoul_ : ?

 _BlurryFace_ : lol thnx for the new song lyrics

 _BlurryFace_ : I need something to jazz up my new song

 

**SpookyJim has come online**

 

SpookyJim: I HEARD U WROTE A NEW SONG

 _SpookyJim_ : CAN I HEaR IT?

 _BlurryFace_ : lol not yet, and I may have broke my piano

 _Dead_.: How do you break a piano?

 _BlurryFace_ : I was standing on it, then I almost fell through it... but i jumed off it in time

 _BlurryFace_ : *jumoped

 _BlurryFace_ : **jumped

 _GeeGay_ : So does Tyler just show you his new song lyrics or?

 _BlurryFace_ : nah I sing the song, then Josh plays it on piano.

 

**Fedora has come online**

 

 _GeeGay_ : U can sing?

 _Fedora_ : yeah he can

 _Fedora_ : He has an album

 _BlurryFace_ : crap

 _BlurryFace_ : how did u find that?

 _Dead_.: what's it called

 _Fedora_ : I searched your name cuz I was bored

 _Fedora_ : It's called No Phun Intended. My favorite song is "TB Saga"

 _FunGhoul_ : omg I found it

 _FunGhoul_ : Its beautiful

 

**BlurryFace has left the group chat**

**BlurryFace has been added back to the group chat by GeeGay**

_Emo_ : wow, i just listened to it

 _Emo_ : and I thought I was the emo one is this group

 _FunGhoul_ : yeah

 _FunGhoul:_ Hey, Tyler are you okay

 _FunGhoul_ : Do you need any help?

 _BlurryFace_ : Im

BlurryFace: Im fine

 

 **BlurryFace and SpookyJim have gone offline**  


	3. Taken by Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (lol sorry for all the Twenty One Pilots titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda trigger warning: Suicidal Thoughts 
> 
> SpookyJim: Josh  
> ̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́: Tyler  
> FunGhoul: Frank  
> Brentrick: Brendon
> 
> Edit  
> (I just realized Tyler's username is messed up, it's supposed to say Blurryface upside down D:)

_Time: 2:07am_

_~~~~_

_̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : Josh?

̈́ _ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́:_ JOSH?

 

~~~~

_Time: 2:30_

~~~~

 _̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́:_ Josh

 _̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : PLEASE

 _̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : I need u

~~~~

_Time: 2:37_

~~~~

 _SpookyJim_ : Tyler?

 _SpookyJim_ : are you okay

 _̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : Josh

̈́ _ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : Im scared

 _SpookyJim_ : what happened?

 _̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : he

 _̈́ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : he...

 _SpookyJim_ : Where are you

̈́ _ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : I dont know

̈́ _ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : Theres water

̈́ _ǝ̈́ɔ̈́ɐ̈́ɟ̈́ʎ̈́ɹ̈́ɹ̈́n̈́ן̈́q̈́_ : and im on a cliff

 

**Brentrick and FunGhoul have come online**

 

 _SpookyJim_ : tyler

 _SpookyJim_ : TYLER

 _FunGhoul_ : check this place

 _FunGhoul_ : *Location sent*

 _FunGhoul_ : its the biggest cliff around you guys

 _SpookyJim_ : thanks

 

**SpookyJim has gone offline**

 

 _Brentrick_ : how do u know?

 _FunGhoul_ : I like using streetview

 _Brentrick_ : oh coolio

 

 **Brentrick and FunGhoul have gone offline**  

 


	4. Trouble in the Ferard fandom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyjo= Tyler  
> Stump= Patrick  
> Jishwa= Josh  
> FRNKiero= Frank  
> Gee= Gerard  
> MikeyFuckinWay= Mikey  
> Peter= Pete  
> ~~~~  
> Confirmed relationships  
> Ferard  
> Ryden

_Tyjo_ : hi….  
_Stump_ : omg Tyler, are you okay?  
_Tyjo_ : yeah! Sorry about that  
_Stump_ : is it my fault _?_  
_Stump_ : I feel like it is  
_Tyjo_ : no its not, im fine!

**Jishwa has come online!**

_Jishwa_ : heyo  
_FRNKiero_ : hai  
_FRNKiero_ : whats up?  
_Jishwa_ : the sky?

 **FRNKiero has changed the group chat name to "The Sky?"**  
**Gee has come online**

 _Gee_ : Fuck you  
_FRNKiero_ : I'm sorry  
_Gee_ : no your not  
_FRNKiero_ : I am, I promise  
  
**Gee has left the group chat**  
**FRNKiero has left the group chat**

 _Jishwa_ : trouble in the Ferard fandom?  
_Stump_ : idk what happened  
_Stump_ : I know Pete's online maybe he can get Mikey  
_Peter_ : k

**MikeyFuckinWay has come online!**

_MikeyFuckinWay_ : Gerard and Frank got in a fight  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : it was pretty bad, Frank stormed out the door, and Gerard was crying  
_Stump_ : why?  
MikeyFuckinWay: not sure, something about Frank cheating on Gerard  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : but the chance of that happening is slim  
Peter: I'll add them back  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : k :D  
_Stump_ : lol I ship petekey

**Peter has added Gerard and Frnk to the group chat**

_Stump_ : don't fight  
_Gerard_ : he's fucking cheating on me  
_Frnk_ : no I'm not  
_Gerard_ : ugh

**Gerard has gone offline**

_Frnk_ : I'll PM him

**Frnk has gone offline**

~~~~  
**Private chat between Frnk and Gerard**  
~~~~

 _Frnk_ : look Gee im sorry  
_Frnk_ : I love you  
_Frnk_ : I wouldn't cheat on you  
_Gerard_ : come over to my place, we can talk it out  
_Frnk_ : k

~~~~  
**Group chat!**  
~~~~  
  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : Frank just entered the house  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : and is talking to Gerard on the couch!  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : wow there are now tear  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : like real tears  
_Stump_ : is Ferard together?  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : idk

**Gee and Frnk have come online**

_Gee_ : hi  
_Gee_ : everything is better now!  
_Frnk_ : yep!  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : hey Gerard I'm going over to Pete's  
_Gee_ : k!  
_Gee_ : have fun, don't drink or get high without my permission  
_MikeyFuckinWay_ : k

**MikeyFuckinWay has gone offline**

_Stump_ : Petekey?  
_Peter_ : idk  
_Peter_ : sure  
_Stump_ : omg  
_Stump_ : omg!  
_Stump_ : AHHHJJJJJJDFFRKFJFJ ENCJDNENX CDNSJCJ  
_Tyjo_ : Petekey?  
_Stump_ : it's Mikey and Petes ship name!  
_Tyjo_ : oh! Am I shipped with anyone?  
_Stump_ : your ship is Joshler  
_Tyjo_ : me and Josh?  
_Stump_ : Yeh  
_Tyjo_ : k that's what I thought...  
_Tyjo_ : where is Bren and Ryan?  
_Peter_ : probably having sex  
_Peter_ : lol  
_Tyjo_ : oh gawd  
_Tyjo_ : my poor innocent eyes  
_Tyjo_ : I have been tainted  
_Peter_ : …  
_Tyjo_ : gtg i need to go practice basketball  
_Peter_ : isnt it dinnertime?  
_Tyjo_ : yeah I have to do like 100/200 baskets before i can eat  
_Peter_ : dont you want to be a musician? Not a basketball player  
_Tyjo_ : yeah, but my parents would kill be if I changed my mind….  
_Tyjo_ : anyway cya!

**Tyjo has gone offline**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's Galaxy I usually forget to but this but check out my Tumblr! http://ladygalaxychan.tumblr.com


	5. Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to add more humor to this!
> 
> Tyjo= Tyler  
> Jishwa= Josh  
> FRNKiero= Frank  
> Gee= Gerard  
> Beebo= Brendon  
> Satan= ???  
> ~~~~  
> Confirmed relationships  
> Ferard  
> Ryden  
> Petekey

~~~~

**Beebo has added Satan to the groupchat**

Beebo: so like who are you anyway?  
Satan: I'm trying to learn leave me alone  
Beebo: do I know you?  
Satan: maybe? I think we go to the same school  
Tyjo: wait a go to the same school as Satan?  
Satan: I'm not actually Satan  
Beebo: can you give us a hint of who you are?  
Satan: super tall  
Gee: r u Phil?  
Satan: nope I'm a little taller  
FRNKiero: then u Dan?  
Satan: nope a little shorter  
Beebo: ugh

~~~~

Beebo: are u shitting me?  
Jishwa: ???  
Frnk: ??  
Gee: ?  
Ty: what?  
Beebo: ik who Satan is…  
Gee: who?  
Beebo: *insert image of dallon*  
Gee: Dallon Weekes?  
Gee: why would you even have Dallons number?  
Beebo: long story  
Satan: THE MYSTERY HAS BEEN SOLVED!!!  
Satan: why did you still have my number?  
Beebo: I have a note on my phone with a bunch of nameless phone numbers that I might need one day.  
Beebo: and I randomly choose one

**Satan has changed their username to Tall Kid**


	6. "I Dont Have A Title Name So I'll Just Make It As Long As A Fall Out Boy Song Title" By Panic! At The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryro- Ryan Ross  
> Beebo- Brendon Urie   
> Tall- Dallon Weekes  
> Dr Benzedrine- Patrick Stump
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Confirmed relationships  
> Ferard  
> Ryden  
> Petekey

~~~~

**Tall has changed the chats name to "F school"**

Dr Benzedrine: ha, Pete got his phone taken away.  
Ryro: how??? why???  
Dr Benzedrine: his ringtone for this groupchat is the chorus of All Star  
Dr Benzedrine: and when Dallon changed the chats name, his phone went off  
Tall: tell Pete I'm sorry  
Dr Benzedrine: kk :)

~~~~

Beebo: aw shit  
Ryro: ?  
Tall: ?  
Beebo: I have a chem test, and I didn't study :(((((  
Tall: protip! Get notes from Gee he writes EVERYTHING down  
Tall: it is weird   
Beebo: k thank  
Ryro: why do you know this?  
Tall: Gee is my note dealer,   
Tall: well I don't actually pay for them, I just help him write love letters to Frank  
Tall: tbh  
Ryro: oh lol

**Beebo has gone offline**

Tall: :((((  
Ryro: :(((((  
Tall: :((((((((((((((  
Ryro: :((((((((((((((((((((  
Tall: :‘(  
Ryro: you win   
Tall: :O  
Ryro: ·_\  
Tall: is that a facepalm emoticon????  
Ryro: yeah  
Ryro: s hi t te a cher  
Tall: huh?  
Tall: oh lol  
Tall: rip ryro 2k16  
Dr Benzedrine: *2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's going onto between Dallon, Brendon, and Ryan
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile
> 
> Tumblr: LadyGalaxyChan  
> PaigeeWorld: LadyHalsB


	7. Who need titles anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyjo- Tyler Joesph  
> Beebo- Brendon Urie  
> PStump- Patrick Stump
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Confirmed relationships  
> Ferard  
> Ryden  
> Petekey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Bren/Dallon/Ryan is going to be a ship in this, so if you don't like this ship, well I'm sorry!

Beebo: so I have a question  
PStump: OK..?  
Tyjo: ask way!

Beebo has kicked Ryro and Tall from the groupchat

Beebo: k, so you know how I'm dating Ryan?  
Tyjo: yes…  
PStump: yup!  
Beebo: and I love him so much  
Tyjo: yes we know  
Beebo: k, so the reason I had Dallons number, was because we used to be friends but like more then friends. If you get what I'm saying  
Beebo: and I think I like him again? But I also really like Ryan  
Beebo: so, what should I do?  
Tyjo: there is actually a pretty simple answer to this!  
Beebo: oh?  
PStump: yup!  
PStump: have a polyamurus relationship with them  
Tyjo: ^ good, we had the same idea!  
Beebo: so like, I'm dating both of them, and both of them are dating me and each other?  
PStump: yeah!  
Beebo: oh, why didn't I think of that thank you!  
Tyjo: good luck!

Beebo has gone offline

PStump: r we going to add Ry + Dal back?  
Tyjo: nah  
PStump: kk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, haven't posted in forever rip
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: Phansgalaxy  
> Paigeeworld: LadyHalsB
> 
> +Plus more, just ask for my username!


	8. Pete gets lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GayLoser- Brendon  
> GayScarf- Ryan  
> TallGay- Dallon  
> Emo- pete
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Confirmed ships  
> Ferard  
> Ryden  
> Petekey

GayLoser: what's up my homies?

GayScarf: I'm trying to sleep, ugh

TallGay: we are literally laying next to eachother, you could of asked out loud. 

GayLoser: why would I do that?

TallGay: because others are trying to sleep

Emo: i'm up!

GayScarf: Pete, why r u up???

Emo: well, i went for a drive after i brought mikey back to his house. and i think i'm lost?

GayScarf: so wait. You don't even know if you are lost???

GayLoser: you are a fucking idiot.

Emo: all i can see is a bunch of fucking cows, and shit

TallGay: why don't you just use Google maps

TallGay: *???

Emo: ohhh, nvm

Emo: i dont think I lost

 

Emo: i know where i am, im a minute from my house

MikeyF-ingWay: YOU IDIOT

Emo: :'(

MikeyF-ingWay : >:)

TallGay: y aren't you using emojis?

Emo: fuck emojis

MikeyF-ingWay : ^^^


End file.
